


When CNovak918 Met ImpalaBeast67

by WinJennster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Firefighter Dean, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Lawyer Castiel, M/M, Skype, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinJennster/pseuds/WinJennster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a good chance, Dean thought, that this might actually kill him. Between being stuck in bed and the fussing Nurse Samantha was doing, Dean was sure he was more likely to die from the recovery than from the actual injury itself.</p><p>Who the hell under ninety broke their pelvis anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When CNovak918 Met ImpalaBeast67

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BFab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFab/gifts).



> I was stuck in bed today as was BFab, and she suggested that we should "hang out". Thus the plot bunny was born.

There was a good chance, Dean thought, that this might actually kill him. Between being stuck in bed and the fussing Nurse Samantha was doing, Dean was sure he was more likely to die from the recovery than from the actual injury itself.

Who the hell under ninety broke their pelvis anyway?

He stared at his blanket covered lower half. Had to be a hero. Just had to try and save that old lady. Of course, that was his job after all. Not his fault his boots were absolute shit on icy concrete. And the burn of it all was that Vic and Ash stood there and laughed for a solid minute, not believing his cries of pain.

Now, instead of doing his job as a Lawrence Firefighter, he was stuck on his ass in the guest bedroom of his brother, Saint Samantha of Winchester.

"You should get in touch with Cas today," Sam announced, as he flipped open the blinds. "He's miserable and lonely too."

"Not miserable. And I'm damn well not lonely."

Sam turned towards him, hands on his hips. "I call bull."

"Man, why didn't you just let me stay with Mom? This is stupid."

"Because Mom is one person. Here, you've got me and Jess, the kids, and Mom can come help whenever."

Dean grumbled.

"Look, I get that you're scared and stuf-"

"I'm not scared! Don't you have to go to work or something?! Leave me alone."

"Do you need help with the bedpan first?" Sam asked drily, unperturbed by Dean's outburst.

"No."

"Dean."

"No! I got it."

"Whatever. Call someone when you make a mess." Sam stomped back out of the room.

Dean sighed, shifting slightly to stare out the window. He had to pee something fierce, and for some reason, he had no trouble when his mom helped him with the bedpan, but he couldn't bring himself to let Sam help him.

He reached for the rolling table with his laptop on it, pushing the power button. At least he could distract himself until Mary got there.

Opening Skype, he typed in the user name Sam had given him and waited for a response.

_Friday - 9:18 am_

_CNovak918 - Who's this?_

_ImpalaBeast67 - Dean. Sam's brother._

_CNovak918 - Sam who?_

_ImpalaBeast67 - Winchester_

_CNovak918 - Oh! My apologies. Sorry. How are you?_

_ImpalaBeast67 - Sick of laying around. You?_

_CNovak918 - Same. How does an almost forty year old man end up with mono, anyway?_

_ImpalaBeast67 - Haha. Who have you been kissing?_

_CNovak918 - No one, unfortunately._

"Dean?" Mary's voice called from down the hall. "Want some water to wash up?"

"Yeah," he called back. "And something to eat?"

"Sure."

_ImpalaBeast67 - My mom is here. Gotta get cleaned up and stuff._

_CNovak918 - Let me know when you're done. I'll be here all day._

_ImpalaBeast67 - Sounds good._

"Ok, let's get started. How are you feeling today?"

"Like crap. Sick of tired of sitting around."

"I know. But you have to stay still if you want to heal properly." Mary flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder. She set a bowl of steaming water on his rolling tray and moved the laptop. "Here," she handed him the portable john, "do your thing and I'll come back and help you clean up. Then we'll see about breakfast, ok?"

"Yeah," he sighed defeatedly.

"It's going to be ok," Mary smiled, cupping his chin in her hand. "You're going to get through this, and this time next year, all of this will be a distant memory."

"Sure."

She patted his head and left the room.

* * *

_Friday - 12:25 pm_

_ImpalaBeast67 - I nap more than my six month old niece. What the hell?_

_CNovak918 - You're recovering from major trauma. On heavy drugs too, right?_

_ImpalaBeast67 - Still. What're you doing right now?_

_CNovak918 - Watching this weird show about a doctor that wears cowboy boots. My sister loves it._

_ImpalaBeast67 - Dr. Sexy! Sis has good taste._

_CNovak918 - It's on TNT right now if you're interested._

_ImpalaBeast67 - Already on. ;)_

_CNovak918 - Dr. Sexy is pretty sexy. I'll give him that._

_ImpalaBeast67 - Yeah he is. Wish he was my doctor._

_CNovak918 - I'd like to have ER-era Clooney as my doctor._

_ImpalaBeast67 - Well if we're talking dream docs, I'd like one Benjamin Franklin Pierce, please._

_CNovak918 - Good. You can have him. I'll take Trapper John. Or B.J._

_ImpalaBeast67 - So you like dudes, huh?_

_CNovak918 - Obviously. You do too?_

_ImpalaBeast67 - No preference, really._

_CNovak918 - Interesting._

* * *

By the time Sam got home that afternoon, Dean had spent most of the day talking to Cas. The rest of the family joined him for dinner in his room that night, several pizza boxes spread across Dean's bed. Sam had little Sammy in his lap, feeding the two year old bits of pizza while trying to avoid his son's sauce covered hands. Jess and six year old Grace were both sitting cross legged on his bed, while tiny Isabella snored in her carrier.

"So what did you do all day?" Sam asked in between bites.

"Talked to Cas. He's pretty cool."

"He's lonely," Jess said, taking another piece of pizza. "I'm glad you talked to him. He's a sweetheart."

"Seems like a nice guy. We talked about lots of stuff. It was like, hey I'm stuck in bed, you're stuck in bed, let's hang out."

"I'm glad you have someone to talk to."

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

_Saturday 4:15 pm_

_CNovak918 - I hate football_

_ImpalaBeast67 - Not a fan myself, but why?_

_CNovak918 - I'm supposed to be resting and my stupid brother invited his stupid friends over and they're loud and stupid._

_ImpalaBeast67 - Wow. Tell me how you really feel._

_CNovak918 - Shut up. What are you doing?_

_ImpalaBeast67 - Watching Return of the Jedi._

_CNovak918 - Best of the series. What's your favorite Indy?_

_ImpalaBeast67 - Last Crusade_

_CNovak918 - I knew I liked you._

* * *

_Sunday 9:45 am_

_ImpalaBeast67 - I hate being in bed like this._

_CNovak918 - I know you do. It won't last forever. Did Sam go get those books for you?_

_ImpalaBeast67 - Yeah._

_CNovak918 - I want to know what you think when you're done._

_ImpalaBeast67 - If I get through it. This book looks like a chick flick in paperback form._

_CNovak918 - Trust me._

* * *

_2:37 pm_

_ImpalaBeast67 - Becky really wanted that scarf didn't she?_

_CNovak918 - Haha! Becky always gets what she wants._

_ImpalaBeast67 - Ok, so you were right. This book is funny. I've been laughing all day._

_CNovak918 - It's ridiculous that literature is gendered. I know women that like Tom Clancy more than romance novels, and I happen to have a taste for so called chick lit. There's a lot of good stuff in the Young Adult category, too._

_ImpalaBeast67 - Well I'm pretty sure I'm going to read the entire book._

_CNovak918 - It's a series. Shopaholic Takes Manhattan is the next one. They combined it and the first one to make a truly terrible movie. For one, they made Becky an American._

_ImpalaBeast67 - Scandalous!_

_CNovak918 - Although, Hugh Dancy does make a beautiful Luke Brandon._

_ImpalaBeast67 - Is he a Brit at least?_

_CNovak918 - Yes._

_ImpalaBeast67 - Well, that's something, I guess._

* * *

_Monday, 1:20am_

_CNovak918 - Are you awake?_

_ImpalaBeast67 - Yeah, what's up?_

_CNovak918 - Can't sleep. Nothing on tv. Don't feel like reading. I think I'm depressed._

_ImpalaBeast67 - Why do you think that?_

_CNovak918 - Even before I got sick. I don't know. Just feel - done. With the world in general. Not like I'm going to kill myself or anything._

_CNovak918 - I'm sorry. I shouldn't dump this on you, when you have your own set of problems to deal with._

_ImpalaBeast67 - Nah, don't be. It's ok._

_CNovak918 - I'll try to sleep now. Goodnight, Dean._

_ImpalaBeast67 - I'm here if you need to talk, dude._

_CNovak918 - Thanks._

* * *

_Wednesday 7:45 pm_

_ImpalaBeast67 - My niece painted my toenails._

_CNovak918 - What color?_

_ImpalaBeast67 - Hot pink._

_CNovak918 - I bet it looks stunning._

_ImpalaBeast67 - Doctors appt tomorrow._

_CNovak918 - Let me know how it goes?_

_ImpalaBeast67 - Yeah._

_CNovak918 - Are they doing the xrays?_

_ImpalaBeast67 - Yes._

_ImpalaBeast67 - I'm scared, Cas._

_CNovak918 - I know you are. I'll be thinking about you._

* * *

"Dean, it doesn't mean you won't heal right."

"I don't want to talk about it. Ok? Just leave me alone."

Sam sighed. "Dean -"

"Just leave me alone."

Nodding, Sam left the room.

He pulled his laptop closer, opening the Skype ap.

_Thursday 2:15pm_

_ImpalaBeast67 - Do you know what a circus it is to get me to the doctors? All day affair and it takes Sam, my friend Benny, and my Mom to pull it off. Hate my life right now._

_CNovak918 - Hello to you, too._

_ImpalaBeast67 - Sorry. I'm in a shitty mood, I guess._

_CNovak918 - Bad news?_

_ImpalaBeast67 - Yeah. Kinda._

He ran a hand through his hair, ignoring the burn of unshed tears.

_ImpalaBeast67 - I'm going to need another couple of surgeries and it might not fix the problem. My days as a firefighter might be over._

_CNovak918 - I'm sorry to hear that._

_ImpalaBeast67 - I'm scared. I might not ever walk right again. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't go back to work. It's all I ever wanted to do since I was a little kid. Besides, I'm not smart like Sam. Don't have anything to fall back on._

_CNovak918 - Sam would disagree with you. He thinks you're one of the smartest people he's ever known._

_ImpalaBeast67 - He does?_

_CNovak918 - Yes, he does._

Dean sat and processed that for a minute.

_CNovak918 - You'll get better. I believe it. You should too._

_ImpalaBeast67 - Thanks, Cas._

* * *

_Saturday - 10:15 am_

_ImpalaBeast67 - My next surgery is Friday. Cas, I'm scared shitless, man. I'm fucking scared and I don't know how to handle it or what to do._

_10:25am_

_ImpalaBeast67 - Cas, you there? I need someone to talk to._

_11:03am_

_ImpalaBeast67 - Damn. Guess you got tired of me whining._

_12:15 pm_

_ImpalaBeast67 - At least let me know you're ok? Please?_

* * *

_Sunday 3:14 am_

_ImpalaBeast67 - Still worried. Worried more actually. Worried enough I can't sleep. Hope you're ok._

_5:40 am_

_ImpalaBeast67 - I don't know why it's so much easier to talk to you than it is Sam. It just is. I hate how scared I am. I hate feeling like - I hate feeling helpless. I hate being taken care of._

_6:47 am_

_ImpalaBeast67 - I wish my Dad would come visit me. Haven't seen him in a year. You think he'd come now._

_ImpalaBeast67 - Fuck. I'm so fucking glad my mom got away from him._

_9:45 am_

_ImpalaBeast67 - Cas, I'm really worried about you. If I don't hear from you soon, I'm gonna make Sam go to your house. He knows where you live!_

_7:35 pm_

_CNovak918 - I'm so sorry, Dean. I spent the weekend in the hospital. Got dehydrated and passed out. They kept me for observation. Better now. Are you ok?_

_ImpalaBeast67 - So glad to hear from you! I was really worried. You're sure you're ok?_

_CNovak918 - I'm fine. I wasn't drinking enough._

_ImpalaBeast67 - I'm glad you're ok._

_CNovak918 - Thanks. Are you ok?_

_ImpalaBeast67 - Not really. But I'm dealing._

_CNovak918 - Surgery, huh?_

_ImpalaBeast67 - Yeah._

_CNovak918 - I know you're going to be ok. I have faith._

_ImpalaBeast67 - Can you have faith for me, too?_

_CNovak918 - Absolutely._

* * *

_10:25 pm_

_CNovak918 - What do you look like?_

Dean stared at the screen. What do I look like? He wondered how to describe himself. "Oh. Send a picture, dumbass," he muttered.

_ImpalaBeast67 uploaded a file._

_CNovak918 - Wow. You don't look anything like Sam. You're very handsome, Dean._

_ImpalaBeast67 - Thanks. Your turn._

_CNovak918 uploaded a file._

Dean clicked the picture. "Whoa."

Cas was hot. Three alarm hot. Bright blue eyes twinkled from underneath thick, dark lashes that matched the dark, bedheaded mess on his head. He was leaning back in a deck chair in an AC/DC tee and jeans, tanned body lean and muscled.

_ImpalaBeast67 - Dude. You are fucking hot._

_CNovak918 - Shut up._

_ImpalaBeast67 - I'm not lying. Hot. I'd hit that. ;)_

_CNovak918 - Maybe when we're both better. ;)_

Dean stared at the screen, his jaw slightly open.

_ImpalaBeast67 - Don't tease._

_CNovak918 - Not teasing._

The temperature in Dean's room seemed to shoot up ten degrees. He felt his cheeks warm.

_CNovak918 - Still there?_

_ImpalaBeast67 - Yeah. Just a little flustered, if you can believe it._

_CNovak918 - I have that effect._

_ImpalaBeast67 - LOL!_

* * *

_Monday 8:45 pm_

_CNovak918 - Wait, I thought he told Dr. Piccolo she was the only one for him, now he's making out with Dr. Wang? I am so confused._

_ImpalaBeast67 - I don't know. It is compelling._

_CNovak918 - It's a hot mess._

* * *

_Tuesday 6:15 pm -_

_ImpalaBeast67 - Sam said to tell you Inias has been asking for you._

_CNovak918 - Ugh._

_ImpalaBeast67 - Ugh?_

_CNovak918 - Never date someone you work with. Trust me._

* * *

_Wednesday 12:13 pm_

_CNovak918 - Starving. Bored. Starving and bored._

_ImpalaBeast67 - Mom just brought me a burger and a pie._

_CNovak918 - I hate you._

_ImpalaBeast67 - You love me._

_CNovak918 - Probably._

* * *

_Friday 1:04 am_

_ImpalaBeast67 - I can't sleep. I'm scared. I'm so fucking scared. If this goes bad tomorrow…_

_CNovak918 - It won't. You'll be fine. I told you - I have faith._

_ImpalaBeast67 - Enough for both of us?_

_CNovak918 - More than enough._

* * *

Dean blinked awake, stared up at a white, acoustic tile ceiling. He was floating in a comfortable fog of painkillers.

"Hello, Dean."

He turned his head to find Cas sitting in a chair near the bed.

"Wow. You're the nicest dream I've ever had," he slurred.

"He's not a dream, you idiot."

Dean looked up at Sam. "Aw, Sammy. I love you so much. Best brother ever, man. Y'know that? Best brother ever." He looked over at Cas again. "Hope you're this pretty in real life," he murmured, before sliding back into unconsciousness.

* * *

The next few hours were broken chunks of drifting in and out of consciousness, but Dream Cas didn't go away. He was always there, sometimes holding Dean's hand, sometimes reading, but he was always there.

"Best dream ever," Dean slurred at one point, causing Dream Cas to grin so huge, the skin around his eyes wrinkled. God, he was adorable.

* * *

Consciousness came to stay sometime that evening, after the sun had dropped below the horizon. Sam was sitting where Dream Cas had been, and Dean couldn't help the little bubble of discontent he felt.

"He'll be back," Sam assured him.

"He was really here?"

"Yes. But he still needs to rest a lot and he needed to go home. He'll be coming to the house tomorrow, after we get you settled in."

"Wow. Awesome."

"You really like him, don't you?"

Dean felt his cheeks heat. "Yeah. I do."

"Good." Sam smiled. "I thought you guys might hit it off. I've been trying to get you in the same place for awhile now, but he got sick, and then you got hurt. Who knew?"

"Sammy - speaking of getting hurt -" He couldn't make himself ask.

"Surgery went great. They don't think you're going to need the second one, and the doc thinks you're going to make a full recovery. And I mean a  _full recovery_."

"Like a -" his voice cracked, "like a back to work full recovery?"

"Yup."

"Wow." He smiled. "I guess Cas did have enough faith for the both of us."

"He's good like that."

* * *

Dean was awake when Cas came to see him the next morning.

"Hey," he smiled over his oatmeal.

"More with it today?"

"Yeah. Which means I'm kinda hurting a bit, too. At least I get to go home."

"That's good."

"So what are you doing here, anyway? Sam said you were going to come to the house."

"I just wanted to be here when you woke up," he said softly. "I like you."

"As in, like-like me, or want to be friends-like me?"

"Are you sixteen for Christ's sake? I felt like we were developing something of a bond. I want to see where it goes. I'm lonely. When I talk to you, I'm not lonely."

"Huh."

"What?"

Dean blushed. "I'm not lonely when I talk to you, either."

"I didn't know you were lonely."

"I'm good at hiding it."

"When you're home, we should get dinner."

"I can't really leave the house."

"Then I'll bring you dinner."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. And we'll watch Dr. Sexy and talk about books and maybe I'll spend the night."

Dean bit his bottom lip, ignoring the burn of tears in his eyes. "Just like that? You barely know me, Cas."

"We've been talking every single day for two weeks and I've told you things I don't tell anyone. I think we know each other pretty well by this point."

"Ok," Dean breathed. "If you're sure."

"I'm very sure," Cas said, reaching for his hand.

* * *

"I just don't get it. Dr. Piccolo. Dr. Wang. Now Nurse Evans. Doesn't he stay with anyone longer than one episode?"

"He's Dr. Sexy. He's supposed to get around."

Cas pulled another slice of pizza out of the box and leaned back into the pillows. "I still can't understand how it could be remotely comfortable to do rounds in those cowboy boots," he complained with his mouth full.

"It's a TV show, Cas! It's not supposed to be realistic."

Sam popped his head in the door. "Can you two not wake my children up? Thanks." He smiled fondly at them before turning to leave.

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!" came the whispered retort.

"You love your brother."

"Yeah."

Cas snuggled into Dean's side, tossing his pizza crust back in the box. "When this is over, I want to watch  _Gilmore Girls_."

"Really?" Dean groaned.

"Yeah. The kid that plays Dean is cute. Not as cute as my Dean," he said, kissing Dean's chin, "but pretty cute anyway."

"Your Dean, huh?"

"My Dean."

Dean kissed the top of Cas's head. "Anything you want CNovak918."

"Thanks, ImpalaBeast67."


End file.
